


It feels like my heart is taking a flight with you.

by Icy_deinck_yo



Series: Unique. [Joshler] [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Hair Pulling Kink, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_deinck_yo/pseuds/Icy_deinck_yo
Summary: This was God's fault.





	It feels like my heart is taking a flight with you.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

* * *

_❶_.  _An accident_.

[- _Tyler's P.O.V._ -]

* * *

No wonder they kicked you out of that home,'cause those students in your high school are right.You are a fucked up fag,who should have been dead long ago.But being homeless is not a good thing indeed,it makes you hungry and cold.Everything just hurts,your bones your mind and even your soul.There's not many people in the park on days like this,so it's okay for you to stop for a while.Trees,road,sky,they are mixing together to give you a huge migraine.Things going around your mind begin to change into a completely blank,and it's hard to breath.Maybe at next moment,you'll fell down and pass away.  
"Hel...help..."

* * *

_❷_.  _Buzzing sound in my head_.

* * *

When you woke up,you realized that it's not your house.Who the hell on the earth will save a person like you?You forced to laugh at that thought as you sat up a bit,then a knock at the door interrupted everything going on.Then you saw him,the oh-God-so-perfect Joshua Dun.One of your neighbors who is the most beautiful creature in the world,you had a huge crush on him.It  got to be some kind of punishment,because you're nearly out of breathe right now.  
"Oh hello."He said as smiled,oh his smile is like poison,it's so tasty yet it also can kill you.  
"Hi..."Answered nervously,you almost curled yourself into a ball while he walked closer to you.  
"I saw you fall,"Sat on the bed,he went on,"Are you alright?...I know you may not know me that much but uh...I think we've met before.And you are Tyler,right?"  
"Um I'm fine...thanks."Oh God he knows you,that's so...just...wow..."Yeah my name is Tyler,and uh...you are Josh,right?"  
"Yeah..."Said he laughed again,God he's taking your heart away every time he dose so,"I'm sorry that I don't know you that much...We are neighbors after all."  
"It's ok..."Forced to smile for twice,you spoke quietly,"I also don't know you really much."  
_Nonsense_ ,you thought to yourself,you can swear to God that you absolutely know almost everything about him.'Cause you just love him,very,very much.  
_While he knows nothing but a name about you_.  
"Then I guess...we can be friends?And you can stay here if you want or need."  
"...Oh um yeah I guess...thank you."  
_I love you_ ,you added that in your thought and lowered your head.

* * *

_❸_. _What did I gain beyond the warmth you gave_.

[- _Josh's P.O.V._ -]

* * *

"I'm sorry that I don't know you that much..."  
_Nonsense_ ,you sighed as you stood up.  
Much as you love him,how could you know nothing about him?  
It's just hard to say,'cause you were kicked out of your family long ago.  
**"You criminal!Get out and don't ever come back again!"**  
She said that just because of you like guys,and then...you were out of that house.  
Today you were walking in the park,and you saw Tyler nearby.  
His body was shaking,it seemed like he's getting through a hard time,so you walked closer.  
But after that,before you could react,he fell down.  
So you brought hi home,now he is sitting in the bed thinking about something.  
You know there's something dangerous going on in his mind,however,you have nothing to do with this.You are just a friend to him,that's enough and you're  _fine_ with it.  
Yeah,you're _fine_  with it.  
While deep side in your heart,there's a voice speaking,desperately and weakly.  
_"No,I want more,please..."_

* * *

_❹_.  _What hurts us the most_.

* * *

It hurts when he bites your arms,but you grab your cloth in order not to make any sound.Right now you are healing the wounds in Tyler's body,it's kind of torture to see those scars.He must have been hit by his family,and you frowned at that.After everything was settled,he began to cry all of a sudden.When he buried his face into your chest,you just wrapped your arms around his neck without saying anything.  
"Why did you want to save me Josh?"Said Tyler stopped to catch the air,"I'm just a fucked up fag who is absolutely useless..."  
"...Tyler,listen...You're not a 'fag',that word should be replaced by 'gay' you know.It 's just something really normal...And you're not useless,at least I believe it."  
"You-sorry...you are just...too kind...Why you are so kind?It just... _hurts_...God  _it is hurting me_..."  
"Maybe I born like this."You joked,"But why am I hurting you?Tell me about it...if you want."  
"I-I don't know...I-I just...don't know why are you so perfect...stop..."  
"Stop?Um if you explain to me what that means...I'll try my best to stop it,ok?"  
"Mhm hmm...stop being so kind..."Said Tyler between yawns,his eyes are going to close.  
"Okay then...ahem...go to sleep."You managed to say it indifferently as you hold him tight,"Is that working?"  
"Yeah..."He nods,leans closer to you as well.Sometimes he will behave like a kitty,pretty cute.  
"I'm glad then...Sweet dreams."You placed your hand around his waist,then turned off the light.

* * *

_④/❺_.  _Too loud_.

* * *

"Ah!!!"Suddenly,Tyler screams as it thunders outside,his body is shaking violently on the bed.  
"Tyler?!Are you alright?"Said you rushed into the room and sat on the bed,then you hug him tightly and wipe those tears running down his cheeks.  
"I-I'm sorry..."Recovered from the fear,he still grabs your cloth with almost all the power he has."Sorry for what?It's ok if you're afraid of thundering."Wanted him to feel better,you run your fingers through his hair to make him relax.  
"For being like a kid...for getting you into so much trouble."Finally,he calmed down a bit.  
"...You didn't get me into trouble,and almost everyone would become a child when he or she has to face the fear you know."  
"...Thank you...yeah...I guess that's what I want to say all the time...I-I don't know how to say it so...my mind fucked me up.Then-then I said those bad things to you..."  
"Got it.It's ok,I don't mind.Sometimes speaking will be a hard thing to do,even for me."  
"Mhm hmm..."Said he rubbed his head against your neck,you put your hand in his hair again.  
"Do you know why am I afraid of thundering?"  
"Well,you can tell me if you want to...I wouldn't push you to do anything anyways."  
"...'Cause...it's just...too loud when it's thundering,don't you think?"  
"Yeah...I also love being quiet,man."  
_And I also love you_ , _man_.

* * *

_⑤/❺_. _Colorful enough_.

[- _Tyler's P.O.V._ -]

* * *

~~_Dose he feel the same for you?_~~  
The coldness of those mental are going deeper in your skin.  
~~_Will he fall in love with a criminal?_~~  
The blood appears and it start to shed.  
~~_**Mindless,spineless,and pretended.**_~~  
Another cut.  
_~~"The world is black and white and grey~~_  
_~~Because it shouldn't show any color in front of you~~_  
_~~If you ask why we got to be like that~~_  
_~~The answer is...~~_  
_~~You deserve it,right?"~~_  
*Thumb*

* * *

_❻_.  _Air catcher_.

* * *

" _LEAVE ME ALONE_!"  
"...Tyler."  
" _Get Lost_..."  
"Tyler,please...listen...!"  
" _Please_... _I_ - _I don't want to hurt you_..."  
"...I know,I know,Ty...It's okay now,it's okay..."  
"...Josh...Josh...I-I'm..."  
"Shhh...Yeah I know you're sorry baby.You didn't hurt anyone,everything is fine..."  
"I'm so sorry for saying that...I..."  
"Hey baby...no more tears...Your mind is not going on right way at that time,I can understand."  
"Josh...Don't-Don't leave me alone."  
"I won't..."  
"Thank you for that..."  
"And Ty?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm also sorry...I uh...kinda lied to you...I-I do know you...like...pretty much..."  
"Oh...um...me too...sorry for being a bit silly I guess..."  
"Woah...it's-it's okay...and um...actually...I have something to tell you."  
"Hmm?"  
"...I love you."  
Didn't give you time to answer or react,he kissed you softly.  
It felt like you were dreaming...  
_while it was so real_.

* * *

_❼_.  _Take me to where you belong_.

* * *

Your body shiver at the feeling when he pulls your hair in a gentle way,he laughed as leaned in.  
"Do you like it baby?"Said Josh did that again,you moaned as bumped your dick into his hand.  
Then he pets you and oh God it's so good,it's so good that you start to shake because of it.  
Later,he slides one of his fingers into your entrance,thrusts slowly and carefully as well.  
It feels even more amazing when he hits your sweet point,you shake your head to avoid passing away because of the feeling.  
God he is pulling your hair,fucking you with all the skills he knows.The most important thing is,he is Josh Dun,the man you love the most.  
So you moaned loudly,using every possible way to lean closer to him or feel even better.  
"Baby..."He said breathlessly as you came,"You did such a good job...thank you..."  
_Ah yes,tell me more,tell me more about it...About how good I am,about how much did I please you.'Cause God I just love it,I just love you,so,so much..._  
That was your thoughts first,but it then became your words after a few minutes.  
"Okay...But do you still want to do this?I don't want to push you..."  
You nodded,then he grabbed his dick and held it to reach your entrance.  
At last,he begin to thrust into you with increasingly speed and power.All you do is moan at the felling he gave to you,or melt into those sticky kisses.  
"Gosh Ty...You're taking this so good...you're just amazing you know..."  
Went faster as time passed by,he continued to pull your hair,praise you and thrust in and out.  
Heaven is here,stars are showing up as well,so you passed out,were taken by sleep as well.

* * *

_❽_.  _Not cold anymore_.

* * *

It's Sunday and they are walking in the park,with Josh holding Tyler's hand.  
Lights go through the clouds first,then leaves,then Tyler's eyes,it's so beautiful that Josh just couldn't take his sight away from that guy belongs to him.  
Every time a gust of wind blows by,taking a leaf with it,Tyler might feel sad and holds Josh's hand tighter.But with the ability which makes them could read the feeling hidden by each other,Tyler smiled after a short while.Being with Josh is the best thing in his life,Tyler thought to himself as lived his head up too look at the clear sky again.  
They met by mistake,got together by mistake,yet it doesn't matter.  
_'Cause everybody_ , _every story_ , _every creature was made by a huge mistake_.  
Maybe the light in Tyler's eyes will never be dimmed,if Josh is always by his side.  
So decide to let the other man know about this,Tyler leans in,and gives his love a sweet kiss.  
Autumn doesn't always mean to 'cold',it can be warm,like Spring,like this couple.  
And the Autumn belongs to them,will never be cold.  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _End_ -]  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry cause it's kinda chessy


End file.
